Peach vs Daisy
by Wallace74263
Summary: Who is better looking. Peach or Daisy. Mario and Luigi have a strong argument to decide.
1. The Argument

Mario and Luigi are having a heated discussion.

Mario: Peach is hotter!

Luigi: No Daisy is!

Mario: PEACH!!

Luigi: DAISY!!

Mario: At least Peach likes me!

Luigi: You're saying Daisy doesn't like me? You're out of your mind!

Yoshi: Actually you're both wrong, birdo's vacuum-like mouth is seriously attractive.

Mario: WHAT! Birdo looks like a corn dog with eyes!

Luigi: I have to agree with Mario there.

Yoshi: How could you? (Begins to cry)

Mario: You know it true. (Yoshi runs away)

Luigi: Hee hee, corn dog, nice one.

Mario: Peach is still way hotter.

Luigi: DAISY!!

Mario: PEACH!!

Wario: I have to agree that Peach is hotter.

Waluigi: Nah Daisy Rocks my socks!

Wario: What the heck, no!

Waluigi: What do you mean?

Luigi: Yeah What?

Wario: Daisy isn't a real girl. She wears orange for gosh sakes. At least Peach wears a girl color.

Waluigi: Orange is cool.

Wario: I guess, but pink's better.

BOWSER: PEACH IS BETTER YOU IDIOTS! (Burns them all)

Mario: Wow dude, you got some anger management issues.

Luigi: Yeah chill man.

BOWSER: Just kidding, did u see those two babies run. I only singed 'em.

Mario: Ha ha that was great!

BOWSER: See ya dudes. Talk to ya later.

Mario: Bye

Luigi: Bye

Please Review: this is my first fanfic. So it probably sucks, but review anyway.

See Chapter 2. I just started.


	2. Accept or Reject

Mario and Luigi are each going to ask their crush to the Mushroom Kingdom Ball.

Mario is lying on his bed and can't decide who to ask to the ball. "Mama Mea, now who will I ask to the ball?" Princess Peach looks good, but so does Daisy, and what will I do if they both reject me? Maybe I should leave Daisy for Luigi and just ask Peach." Mario is looking close at a picture of Peach, and then at a picture of Daisy.

Luigi walks in with a shocked expression. "I'm sorry bro. I didn't mean to walk in on your "examinations." Oh wait its Peach and Daisy. Ooh you can't decide which to ask to the ball. Well sorry for you Daisy's mine. I've known her for longer. Her first word was "uigi," and she'll accept my request. She likes me a lot more than you."

"She probably does, besides I think I am going to ask Peach. Her first word was "Rio" although it could have meant something else."

"Good choice Mario. I think she has had a crush on you for years."

Meanwhile in Toads house Toad is frantically running around screaming at the top of his lungs. All anyone could make out was "Toadette... what...don't like...I'm...loser...wahhh!!!" He was simply hysterical because he was nervous about asking Toadette to the ball. They had been dating for months, but this was what he thought of a whole step higher. "I can't dance, I have seven right feet and two left. Oh, and that one I left in Rio when I danced with that Asian chick. What was her name...oh yeah it was Mario trying to make me feel better about not having a date to the Rio dance. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Nobody likes meeeee!!!!!

Toadette walks in. "I like you Toad, and yes I will go to the ball with you my little mushroom-muffin." She pecks him on the cheek.

Toad's face becomes bright red. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried that I wouldn't have anyone to dance with. Oh, and by the way, how did you know I was going to ask you?"

"I heard you screaming down the block." Toad blushes and Toad and Toadette hug each other.

Meanwhile in Wario's house Wario and Waluigi are discussing their ball plans. Wario speaks first, "What should we do no one will go with either of you. I heard Yoshi just got a date with Birdo, and she's the ugliest person in the Mushroom Kingdom. She was my last choice. Wait a minute, you can dress up as a girl and we could pretend that we are going together. We'd fool that dang Mario in an instant."

"I guess so," replied Waluigi.

So everyone has a date to the dance except Mario and Luigi. Which will get Peach, and which will get Daisy. Will Wario and Waluigi's plot to fake a date work out. All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of Peach vs. Daisy.

Feel free to review, but no flamers please.

Rock on y'all!


	3. The Letter

Mario and Luigi are nowhere to be found. What has happened to them and why? Could it be someone trying to sabotage their ball plans? Or just someone out for revenge.

Peach and Daisy are pacing the Castle in Mushroom Kingdom wondering what to do. "Oh my gosh, what are we going to do???" asked Peach in an unusually shrill voice.

"We're going to save Mario that's what we're going to do. He and Luigi are always saving our butts so why not save theirs for a change?" replied Daisy.

"You're right," said Peach, and with that she stopped pacing. A letter in a scarlet envelope dropped to her feet. "I wonder what this is???" Peach opened the letter and she took out a note. It read;

Dear Peach:

I have your precious Mario and Luigi. Don't try to find me. I have hidden in the Dry Dry Desert, and it is way too dangerous for any princess like you. I hope you will forgive me for kidnapping Mario and Luigi. Maybe we could go out for pizza sometime. Yes, I do still have a crush on you. You look great in that pretty pink dress, and that other pink one and the other slightly hotter pink one... Oops, a little off track here. Ahem...I have taken Mario and Luigi so that no one will be in my way when I take over the Mushroom Kingdom on October 25 at 9:00 PM. Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that. That's what I get for writing to you at the same time as I am writing my battle plans to Lord Koopa Bro. After all I am the masculine Koopa King. The buff bodybuilder Koopa King (that's better.) Oh dang I shouldn't have told you that I was Bowser. That's what I get for also trying to write a resume to get a job at "Baddie Sandwiches." Yum, they've got a heck of an Italian beef. Tastiest thing on the menu. Other than deep fried toad, but you wouldn't want to hear about that would you. Ok, I guess that's all I need to say so goodbye.

Love: Koopa, Bowser

"We have to go to the desert," exclaimed Daisy." We can be the Parasol Powers Ok?"

"Absolutely," replied Peach.

Please Review!

I am working on Chapter four and it should be done soon

Thanks For reading!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The First Battle

Peach and Daisy are going off on an adventure to find Mario. They are the Parasol Powers, and are ready to kick Bowser's buttocks (as Toadsworth would say.).

Both Peach and Daisy pulled on their gloves with a snap. They grabbed their parasols and ran out of the castle. Part of the time hitching a ride on a golf-cart. They rode this magical golf cart all the way to the edge of the Dry Dry Desert, but then it broke down. Just their luck. Daisy was prodding the engine with her parasol. Suddenly it exploded leaving the two princesses stranded on the edge of the Dry Dry Desert.

The two started to walk into the desert when they saw a strange bulb-like fruit with a pink flower sticking out of the top. As always Daisy begins to prod it with her parasol. Suddenly it rises out of the ground and becomes ten feet tall. It is a stack of the bulb-fruits with the flower on top. It begins to swing at Peach and Daisy. Peach barely avoids a heavy blow to the head by this cactus (also known as a "pokey.") Daisy swung her parasol wildly and with a lucky swing, knocked one of the fruits out of the stack. The pokey seemed unharmed, but it gave the princesses an idea.

They began frantically hitting fruits from the stack until only the head remained. Daisy did a ground-pound on top of the head, finishing it off for good. "How did we survive that? I thought we were goners," exclaimed Peach.

"I know!" answered Daisy. "Now we know how to defeat them though."

How will the rest of Peach and Daisy's adventure unfold? Find out in the next exciting installment of Peach vs. Daisy. Please review and no flamers please. Chapter 5 will be out soon, as I have started it.


	5. Ditzy Daisy

Peach and Daisy have just defeated the first of the many enemies that they will have to face on their journey.

"When are we gonna get there Peach," Daisy whined.

"We'll get there when we get there Daisy so stop asking!!!" Peach replied. The princesses were frustrated and hungry from walking. They had also fought and defeated three more pokeys as they walked. "Daisy, why'd you have to be such a ditz? You forgot to pack food."

"Of course I didn't forget to pack food I put it in the backpacks. Then I left the backpacks on my bed so that when we left for the desert we wouldn't forget them...Oh wait we've already left...Wow I guess I am a ditz. How could I forget them? I also added the map I found in the envelope Bowser sent us. I think he was sending it to his commander for their battle plans. It was the map of the desert."

"DAISY, YOU DITZ!!!! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE HAD A MAP!!! NOW HOW'R WE GOING TO FIND MARIO!!!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget. I guess I wasn't thinking. I was thinking about the date with Luigi last week at the Parmesan Palace. Wow they've got a heck of a fettuccini alfredo. Man, did it taste good!!! They had all paratroopas serving the food with a huge block of parmesan cheese, and a shredder. You just had to say that you wanted cheese, and BAM they'd..."

"Daisy, shut up about the cheese thing. How is it helping us save the Mario Bros.?"

"Ya know... I don't know. I guess I'll shut up though."

"Thank you Daisy...Thank you!!!"

"Ooh look it's a star shaped button on the ground. Can I push it? Please!!!"

"I guess so, but be ready to run. You don't know what could happen." Daisy takes her parasol and pushes the button. She obviously couldn't do it herself because the button was dirty. Once she pressed it a huge saloon front folded up in front of them as if it was made from paper (Paper Mario.) "Wow it's the Dry Bones Saloon. I read about it in my trusty "Best Date Places" book. It's supposed to have great food, dancing, and very cheap prices."

"Wow, for once your dim-wittedness helped us out. Thanks Daisy!!!"

What will Peach and Daisy find in the Dry Bones Saloon? Will it help or hoard them. Find out in the next exciting chapter of Peach vs. Daisy. I hope that you readers out there are beginning to relate to the characters. I know I am and I'm the one writing. Peach vs. Daisy chapter five will be out soon, and I hope all of you will read it. Thanks for reading! Rock on Y'all!!!

Please Review and no flamers please.

BYE!!!


End file.
